


When Decisions Are Made

by lunaseemoony



Series: Safe Into My Heart [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Pete's World, Romance, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden had a week away from Rose and his children. A week too long. A week spent mulling over something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Decisions Are Made

Their little bungalow waited peacefully for Aiden’s return, nurturing an air of calm perfect for sleeping. He still cursed red eye flights, bringing him back just as the birds were awaking and singing their songs as he attempted to sneak inside without stirring the children. He took in the fading aroma of shepherd’s pie mixed with a fresh pot of coffee (bless his Rose) as he shuffled down the dark hallway to check on his children. Ruby was fast asleep in a nest of wholly unnecessary blankets and hiding from the rising sun. Noah was already up, quietly fiddling with his map of the world with the flight pins on it. Joey’s nursery was empty. Aiden swallowed a panic and moved to the master bedroom. 

A week away was far too long. Certain people at work were constantly devising ways to keep Aiden away from Rose and _his_  children. Joey was still so very young, not even six months old. And Aiden was determined to live in every moment that he’d missed with Ruby and Noah while building his career. No more. He was putting his foot down. _His_  family deserved better. Rose deserved better. And he’d missed her too damn much. 

She was half asleep when he gently pushed the bedroom door open a crack. Aiden’s side of the bed was taken up by Rose and his son. She lay on her side with an arm curled around Joey in his teddy bear jim jams. All she wore was a pair of knickers and _his_  shirt, unbuttoned to expose her breast where Joey was attached. His tiny, chubby hand was over her heart. He’d never challenge his baby boy’s claim. 

“Are you comin’ over here or not? I can’t exactly get up,” Rose murmured, partly into Joey’s feathery baby down. 

He didn’t need another invitation. He toed off his shoes and let his jacket fall to the floor. He slid into bed and completed the cocoon around their son. Aiden greeted Joey with a peck on his temple before reclaiming Rose’s lips. A week was far too long to be deprived of their combined aroma of milk and honeysuckle; and of their sacred early morning cuddles. Making the world a better place for them to live in wasn’t easy work, and the only reason he’d been willing to be pulled away for so long. 

The moment Rose’s hooded eyes met his the one thought that had been ruling his mind the entire time flooded back to the surface. He’d spent half the week trying to convince himself they didn’t need it, that the children weren’t ready, or the media wasn’t ready. He spent the second half not giving a damn because he already knew he’d never give his heart to another, and as the old adage said: absence makes the heart grow fonder. They were all perfect together. And they were his. He waited for her. She only waited a week for him, but there she was, whispering her love against his lips to reassure him. 

He didn’t tell her he loved her. Not in those exact words. He reached over her and Joey into his nightstand drawer and presented her with a gift that had been languishing there for over a month. Too long. With their son as his witness he asked Rose to be his wife. They were both exhausted, her hair was delightfully messy, and all the three of them wanted to do was sleep. She didn’t cry as he anticipated, merely gasped and slipped his ring on her finger, kissed him, and smiled. Not the grand gesture he’d planned. But he’d had enough of being patient. She’d never need him to be anymore.


End file.
